Talk:Brotherhood of the Dajakk
Older talk Plague, reading through this, I've come up with numerous problems with the article’s weaponry sections. Warp Bolters: http://wh40k.lexicanum.com/wiki/Rubric_Marine#.UcCxYue1Hs4 < read this. Daemon Las: I don’t even.... Exposing to the warp does not make something stronger. It’s like saying exposing my arm to radiation is gonna give me super powers. The weapon wouldn't instantly gain extra power or anything like that. Daemon-Breaker Railcannon: You can’t build things in the warp. It’s impossible for any mortal being to enter the warp without being destroyed utterly. Warp Spiders: Lolnope.jpg http://wh40k.lexicanum.com/wiki/Warp_Spider Imposter101 (talk) 19:29, June 18, 2013 (UTC) OK I'm gonna take out the daemon las. But as for the rrail gun let me link you to http://wh40k.lexicanum.com/wiki/Planet_Killer#.UcC3dtFOnFo,Abbadon's flagship was built in the warp so why can't a rifle be? The Warp spider I'll rename or remove I just called out such as it's a warp sensitive spider construct. TY very much for pointing these out to me. I'll start rewriting tonight when I have time. Plaguenumber3 (talk) 19:47, June 18, 2013 (UTC) The Eye of Terror and Warp-space are diffirent things. Imposter101 (talk) 20:03, June 18, 2013 (UTC) I have to agree about the Warp Bolters. Been done. Also on the note of the Daemitors Daemonically possessed servitors are actually very common amongst the forces of Chaos. Not to say that the Brotherhood wouldn't have created unique models of their own. On a separate note you may find that these guys could benefit from a relationship with one of my earlier works. The Hellforger. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 20:16, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Alright remade the daemon-las,removed the honestly poorly thought out warp bolter, I still disagree about the rail gun but let's brainstorm a good alternate construction later. And since daemon possessed servitors are apparently more common than I thought any ideas as to how I could make these ones more unique? Also TY supah for pointing out hellforger to me! I made most these changes via phone and will be re-edited later. Plaguenumber3 (talk) 02:42, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Is it alright if I put the Brotherhood into the "Enemy" part of my Chapter, for their "crimes against the Omnissiah"?"For the Omnissiah!" (talk) 14:43, June 23, 2013 (UTC) yes it is alright. :) Plaguenumber3 (talk) 18:08, June 23, 2013 (UTC) I suppose after the "Plague" battle you'll need to add something about us too. What, with the Brotherhood being defenders and all. "For the Omnissiah!" (talk) 20:58, June 23, 2013 (UTC) ^U^ only if you catch our interest during the battle, after all are you damaging the project or do you contain any useful data? We are self centered, obsessive bastards after all and once you dissect 'em a space marine is a space marine. though since apparently since your looking out the mechanicus interests and hunting us there is a likelihood we'll have some vested interest. Plaguenumber3 (talk) 21:05, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Ah, my Company is a bit of a oddity among Chapters. We are made up of Guardsmen, enhanced with nanotechnology. A likelihood is that we'll be dropping in right on top of you. Not quite "STEEL REHN", but a Guardsman that lands on top of a Hereteks head is probably going to have the advantage. "For the Omnissiah!" (talk) 21:08, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Oh gawd, after typing that I just got the mental image of a Guardsman riding on top of a Heretek, waving a stenson hat and yelling "RODEO TIME!" "For the Omnissiah!" (talk) 21:10, June 23, 2013 (UTC) I see little benefit...research wise, after all you don't seem to either be a threat to research nor all that unique, just one sample would suffice. Plaguenumber3 (talk) 21:19, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Say that when we've blown your entire base up with demolition charges. "For the Omnissiah!" (talk) 21:24, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Plague, does everyone want to make an enemy out of the Marines Baleful? Why can't anyone say something positive about them? 40kfan (talk) 00:36, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Notice! 'Hello one and all! I am looking to perfect the Brotherhood of the Dajakk page, if i you notice any grammer errors on the page please inform me! ' 'Also if you have an idea for me to consider for use with the Brotherhood, or a colab idea please also inform me! I intend to keep the Brotherhood Evolving adding charecters, killing Charecters and performing even more depraved experiments on...I mean with the wonderful test...err allies of the Brotherhood of the Dajakk Plaguenumber3 (talk) 20:53, October 6, 2013 (UTC) '